


From Grantleigh To Scotland

by Expecteverything2015



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M, To The Manor Born - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expecteverything2015/pseuds/Expecteverything2015
Summary: Richard and Audrey take a trip away to a Scottish estate.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey had been woken by a blackbird landing on a nearby apple tree, resulting in a clatter against the window pane. The sweet little bird persisted every morning of late in waking her the same way. She must get Ned to tend it she thought. 

Audrey smooshed her face back into the pillow, trying to drift back to sleep but her mind wandered to what she'd been dreaming about and a smile grew on her face. Normally it was absolute nonsense, but not her last dream, she remembered Richard made a gallant appearance on a horse. The horse definitely wasn't his own . He was also dressed in clothes that didn't belong to him, not what you'd wear riding. He'd galloped towards her at speed on a country lane, abruptly stopping the horse beside her, rearing up, the horse on its hind legs. He looked jolly pleased with himself, a beaming smile on his face. He looked magnificent. Then that darned blackbird had woke her up. She sat up trying to gain enthusiasm to get up and face the day, she heard Brabinger busy in the kitchen. 

Audrey's pot of tea was ready on the table, with a portion of honey toast and a few segments of grapefruit on the side in a dainty China bowl. She zoned out disinterested in her breakfast when she heard a car heading down towards the manor. Out with her binoculars, observing a black Range Rover she didn't recognise from the estate, it was a newer model than Richard's. Nor did she recognise the man who got out, he was in a tailored camel hair coat. Richard greeted him wearing his usual business suit, Hawkins the game keeper tagged along, they all shook hands their breath rising like steam, there had been a heavy frost. They speedily headed off-road, straight onto the grounds in Richard's Range Rover. 

'.. peculiar..' 

'.. pardon Madam?' Audrey sheepishly tucked the binoculars behind failing to hide her antics.

'Nothing. Brabinger? Next time you see Ned would you be kind enough to mention we need the apple tree trimmed? It's becoming rather too attractive to the birds. They're almost getting into bed with me in the mornings.' 

'yes Madam' he cleared away her breakfast tray.

~DeVere, Hawkins & Fraser~

Richard really had shown Eddie Fraser around the estate. Roughly, 250 acres of it, down by the ponds where wildlife thrived, onwards through the oak trees on a rough country track normally only passed by the gamekeeper. Downward past near DeVere Wood, and over thick grassland that had been used for nothing but cattle grazing. They'd worked their way back to the manor after a few hours trekking the estate. 

'thanks for coming Eddie' 

He shook the man's hand

Richard continued 'I know you're busy but won't you come in for a drink?' Richard hesitated seeing the man was checking his watch. 

He spoke in a thick Scottish brogue. 

'haven't the time, got to dash off, thank you for your hospitality.' 

He got into his car started the engine and spoke from the open window.

'visit our estate, Rich, the little cottage is yours anytime! Only be too happy to help. Do you good to see how our deer park operates. You've definitely got the right capacity here, sorry I've been pushed for time today' 

'Not at all. Thank you for coming. I'll try to get up to Scotland in a week or so!' 

DeVere lost track of all his thoughts his focus on Audrey's lodge. The mid afternoon sun surrounded the lodge like a halo. He suddenly noticed Audrey, up a step-ladder trimming an overgrown tree. He waved to her but forgot Hawkins was still with him witnessing his boyish little awkward wave to Audrey that she hadn't seen. 

Hawkins chimed in  
'just so as you know Mr DeVere I'm not available to go to Scotland' 

'that's alright Hawkins, a cosy cottage might not be ideal both of us' Richard tapped him on the shoulder and lead him to the kitchens asking the cook to supply him with refreshment.

~The Lodge~

Audrey had of course seen everything from the lodge. Even Richard waving but pretended she hadn't. Ned wasn't well and Brabinger was strictly not to be going up ladders. She'd took to snapping the foliage instead of clipping as it was too much hard work on the thicker parts. 

Richard had silently walked up, about a meter away he finally announced himself by clearing his throat. Audrey got a shock jolting the ladders to one side, Richard quickly steadied them. She'd ended up clattering harshly against his chest. 

'RICHARD! What a stupid thing to do!!' she quickly pleeled herself from him, pushing against him back up the ladder she could feel the steps against her back. 

He looked up at her 'sorry Audrey' biting into his bottom lip trying not to laugh clenching his jaw in maximum effort. 

Once he saw Audrey laugh at herself he gave into a hearty chuckle. 

He motioned for her to let him get up the ladder. 

'let me do the honours Mrs fforbes-Hamilton' 

Audrey stepped down and watched as he removed his suit jacket and removed his cufflinks to roll up his sleeves. He picked up a saw from the pile of tools she'd gathered and climbed up to hack away at a branch. Before long it hit the grass with a thud, scaring a woodpigeon from a nearby bush.

'thank you, Richard, I'm not sure what the going rate for a handy man is' 

First he met her gaze with mischievous glinty eyes but his face stiffened remembering he was on a serious mission. 

'actually Audrey, I have a propersition for you, it's something I have planned for the grounds...' he kept his hands away from his clothes frowning at the state of them 'umm...' 

'ooh Richard, you're covered in algae' 

Audrey ushered him into the lodge and up to the bathroom. 

They continued their conversation while climbing the short staircase, he turned to face her half way up the stairs the light was low, silhouette like. 

'Audrey, I'd like to introduce a heard of Red Deer to the estate. What do you think?' 

'We already have Red and Muntjac on the grounds here, Richard. This isn't for a glamorous freezer stock product for your supermarket freezer isle is it? It wouldn't surprise me. It'd cheapen the reputation of the whole countryside!' 

It came out much more fiercer than she meant. 

He was angry and he didn't hide it. 

' My God Audrey! I don't always have alterior businessman motives you know. I've had a groundsman here today from one of the best estates in Scotland. The estate wouldn't be profitable anytime soon anyway and if I were planning to do what you accuse me of, at least I wouldn't be importing it.'

' Richard...I..didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm sorry. I know improving the estate means a lot to you. If you'd like me to help, I will. Anyway I can.' she continued as they climbed the stairs 

' Hawkins has only dealt with gamebirds so he'll need another keeper to manage deer. Besides, he wasn't thrilled at the prospect of sharing the small cottage on the estate in Scotland with me for a weekend.' 

Stopping at the top of the stairs she gently steered him towards the bathroom door. She reached forward brushing against him to pull on the light as she did he took her hand in his loosely and held it in bringing it to his chest. Butterflys flew round Audrey's stomach. She looked at him expectantly, his eye's were revealing more than he ever would just yet. 'Audrey I'm sorry for raising my voice. It's just I'd really like you on board with this project' There was a gentle shift of softness and understanding between them. He released her hand and he lent on the door frame watching her. She filled the basin with hot soapy water he entered and began wash. 

She worked her way out of the bathroom behind him. 'A cottage?' she asked. 

He talked into the mirror looking at her between scrubbing. 

'Would you come to Scotland with me? I'd feel much more comfortable with you there.' 

'for you Richard, anything, if it really means that much to you. I'll go and sort us some tea' .


	2. The West Highland Way

'Shall I be mother?' Audrey asked. 

He nodded noting her face was riddled with mischief, he watched her tinker with the tea tray.

'So...Laird DeVere' she started in a mock Scottish accent but stopped herself, continuing as normal. She supported the weighty teapot with both hands as it hovered above the cups speaking as she poured. 

'where in Scotland is this estate? I may know them' Glancing up reminding him of her recent but past Lady status, like he could forget. 

He emmited a hearty chuckle 'It's the West Highland Way, Bridge of Orchy. I've a feeling you're not going to like this Audrey and I highly doubt you know them.' 

He sat up taking his teacup from the table, took a sip then continued. 

'There's no family living there as such. You see it's multi-owned, mostly by tycoons. That's how I got Eddie to come here, via a contact.' 

Her reaction was just as he predicted, her nose crinckled 'how horrid' cringing like she'd just bit into a lemon 'that's a prime example of family heritage being wiped out' .

He sighed.

'Audrey sometimes you're painfully predicable. What would you rather, it go to rack and ruin? It'll support countless rural jobs and traditions no doubt. And the ecology. You do realise Heather has to be routinely burned just too support the ecosystem surrounding it? If it weren't for those millionaires employing game keepers & beaters as such, the heritage and its traditions may have been lost forever...along with the knowledge'  
He waited for her reaction but came to the conclusion he'd bored her senseless.

She lost track of what he'd said. Audrey could see him talking but was too far gone admiring his forearms. He'd rolled his shirt sleeves further above the elbows from where he'd washed away the algae. As love-drunk as a schoolgirl. She did her best to snap out of her daze when Richard's face grew befuddled glancing about the room even inching himself up to look behind the sofa. 

'Richard what's is it?' 

'Aren't we missing someone...where on earth is Bertie Bassett at?' 

He noticed the absence of the bed by the hearth. Bertie was a friendly chap but Richard had an exceptionally keen sense of smell and could tell hours after he'd petted a dog. He avoided dogs for that reason, as lovable as they were, but he was extremely fond of cats. Though he tolerated Bertie for Audrey. 

'he's at the vet. As is Brabinger he's collecting him now' she said. 

Leaning forward he placed down his teacup prompting Audrey to explain. 

'well come on Audrey, what's wrong with him?' 

'he's being neutered' 

Richard winced, melting back into the sofa crossing his legs as he did so. He shook his head. 

'the poor devil! You know you're removing that poor animal's natural instincts. Practically picking his pockets for him.' 

'I'm not, the vet is. The male species only has one thing on the brain. I had no choice. A few weeks back he ran off after the Smith's Collie bitch, she was in heat. The rest I'll leave to your imagination. I thought the event would have spread across the Estate by now' 

Richard's body shook with laughter. 

Pinching the top of his nose then he ran a hand through his hair trying to quell his chuckling. He cradled his face in his palms looking at Audrey. 

'Life in the old dog yet as they say. Dirty Bertie indeed!'   
He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

She felt heat flush to her cheeks. It wasn't the conversation, Audrey was a country woman and such topics were as easy as musing over the weather. It was Richard, her body reacted to him, it was increasingly evident she couldn't do a thing about it. The walls she'd built around herself to keep Richard out were beginning to happily crumble. She couldn't hide anymore and she wasn't sure that she wanted too. 

Smiling tendely towards her with his soft chocolaty eyes, he drank her in. Her little quirks and antics. She utterly bewitched him. 

She rubbed at her temple then got up to feed the fire speaking as she bent down picking up a log 'I'll never be able to look Bertie in the eye again' 

Richard made tracks to leave. 

'Only doing what you think's best Audrey. Where did I leave my jacket?' 

'I'll get it' she tottered off to where it was hung in the porch, quickly inhaling Richard's scent from the collar. No aftershave, it was just him. Then she delved in the pockets collecting both the silver cufflinks. Noticing they were personalised an italicised "RD". On anyone else she'd think it vain, not Richard, never Richard. 

He rounded the corner into the hall 'Audrey?' 

She made her way towards him, holding them between her thumb and index finger. 

'oh...they're personalised' pretending like she'd just noticed. 

'I was gifted them, they're more of sentimental value... not something I'd purposely buy you understand'

'from whom?'

'a beautiful Czech lady' 

A pang of jealously shot through Audrey's chest then. 

He continued 'from my mother when I changed my name' he winked. 

She handed him one cufflink in what felt like a barter of information. His jacket still folded over her arm. He started on the left cuff then held out an open palm for the other when Audrey dared to place it in the cuff for him '..let me..' 

He'd have easily managed but let her finish, enjoying her attentions. He could tell she was lingering needlessly and Audrey was sure she could feel his gaze on her. 

Was she doing this on purpose just to drive him crazy? He decided she must be. His mind raced to how they should part. A gentlemanly kiss on her cheek? Not behind her ear...or her neck or practically anywhere else he wanted to pepper kisses to show how much he loved her. No, don't blow it now he thought. 

Standing at the front door he quickly leaned down to kiss the apple of her cheek like they'd done after any dinner party, an event or Christmas.

'thank you Audrey'

'for what?' her face nonplussed. 

'um, I'm not quite sure really...just came out..' 

He was flustered, rubbing absentmindedly at his cheek, comforting himself. She'd not seen him like this before and in that moment his almost boyish embarrassment was irrisistable. 

She made her move pushing up onto her tiptoes placing per palm to his face. The tips of her fingers laced in his hair and kissed his cheek. She spoke softly against his skin 'thank you Richard' . She watched his reaction, his eyes slightly more dilated. Before removing her hand she ran her thumb over his cheek bone caressing it causing his breath to hitch. He resembled a deer in the headlights, wanting but not quite knowing how to respond.

'Audrey...' his eyes fluttered trying to find the words. She'd thrown him a curveball 'not so predictable after all' he thought to himself. 

She gently rubbed his shoulder 'go on, back to the Manor with you, Bedrich. Say hello to Mrs Poo for me!' 

He began to step away. 

'call you later about Scotland with some dates and such. Give my best wishes to Bertie' 

She watched him walk down to the Manor hands in pockets. The winter sun setting in a deep orange haze behind it.

~Richard's office~ 

He dialled and she picked up the receiver promptly. 

'hello?' 

'..just Richard, I called Eddie about the cottage. He said it's available anytime so pick a date.' 

'my diary is bare all year now Richard, anytime is fine.' 

'We'd travel by train. It's roughly a 10 hour journey direct from London Euston. I'll sort the tickets. Are you sure really sure you want to come?' 

'of course I do.' 

'If you're sure then. One more thing Audrey, I've got the pick of Bertie's litter' 

The line broke up on Audrey's end.

'the line broke up, what did you say?' 

'I said, Bertie is going to be a father! The Smith's bitch is in pup. I've been offered first pick of the litter!' 

A few seconds of silence passed then Richard's phone erupted with fits of Audrey's laughter.


End file.
